


Toasted Marshmallow

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Temperature Play, The birds use their bonded's bodies but have their wings, fireplay, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Articuno just wants to nest. No, they really want to nest. Why can't Moltres just leave them alone. Moltres, why must you be a dick? A horny dick at that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The birbfucking and wingkink needed to happen~
> 
> As per usual my work in this fandom is all based on Surfacage's stuff! Check out her stuff on surfacage.net!
> 
> Thank you for editing Lils!

Articuno was nested in Candela's bed, warm thanks to the other's ability to produce atrocious amounts of heat and surrounded by more pillows and blankets than the other cared to count. Articuno knew exactly how many pillows and knew it wasn't enough. The lack of blankets were forgivable as this was Moltres’s roosting space. The fiery bird likely didn't need any blankets no matter what time of year. But, how did one live with such few pillows? It was something that never failed to perplex Articuno about the other two.

 

Moltres watched the other nest. It never failed to amuse. During one of Articuno's nesting fits before Candela learned to stock up at least a bit the ice bird had taken her bonded’s curtains as an extra layer of nesting. She had been curious about the creases in her curtains and Blanche had apologized repeatedly for their legendary’s actions. 

 

Right now, though, Moltres needed to create heat. Previous bonded partners had sent them to unpopulated areas and let them scorch the land, usually deserts. However now they had to be more mindful with releasing their powers.Humans were populating exponentially. Even letting loose where there were no humans meant Pokemon would be injured.  Blanche was “researching the problem” or some human nonsense. Moltres felt that they simply needed to stop breeding for some time. 

 

Articuno was here and Zapdos was out with their bonded, tending to  _ human _ affairs. How perpetually boring. Regardless, Articuno would have to take Moltres’s instincts and desires this time. They all took care of each other now. It was the best way to survive and “cohabitate.” The flame goddess scoffed under her breath, remembering eons ago, one of their bonded, a male then, had discovered he could give over control to his legendary and allow them a night with his wife. The woman had happily borne his mark until her death. After that the man had joined Moltres in grief, setting fields aflame. None dared balk at him or the flame god.

 

Articuno sensed Moltres's gaze on their pillow-nest and their head poked out of the blankets, one glowing eye slipping open to gaze at the other. “Either join or find something to do, Moltres. If you keep staring I'm going to leave. It's unsettling.”

 

“Dearest, you know there's a reason I'm watching over you like a fresh-hatched youngling,” Moltres crooned back.

 

“Yes, and I don't care what it is,” they replied icily, burying themselves further into the blankets without so much as blinking. She sighed.

 

“You really should care,” she muttered, standing from her perch on Candela’s vanity chair. Her bare feet clapped against the wood floor as she sauntered over to the nest. A single hand reached into the nest and curled into familiar locks of hair. A squawk answered her tug and she pulled, walking backwards and dragging Articuno from the bed.

 

“Let my feathers go before you burn them, Moltres!”

 

“Hair, Articuno-dearest, these human bodies have hair,” Moltres chided, leading her toward the balcony, “how many millennia and you haven’t sorted that?”

 

“I don’t care about the meatbags, just stop!” Articuno tried scrambling to their feet. It was useless.  _ Damn human appendages. _

 

Moltres heard the tear of fabric and the snap of wings before she turned her head back to look at the ice bird. Articuno’s wings looked softest of the three of the birds. They delivered on the silent promise too. The light blue wings were fluffy as could be with a downy underlayer of feathers. Burying your face or hand in them felt like a snowdrift. 

 

The wingspan was rather large and unwieldy for a human body to carry but it was always so pretty seeing one of the bonded with their wings. It was like their bond-mark but better. It was a shame the bonded couldn’t wear them without the birds taking full control. 

 

“Pretty, Articuno. Keep those out for me, Darling,” she crooned, adjusting her grip to accommodate. Articuno glared so harshly back the flame wielder, as though they might throw ice in their direction for a short moment. It didn’t keep them from tugging them out the balcony doors and shoving them onto a wrought-iron table. “Strip.”

 

“Excuse you,” they glared back icly as their words cut into the moment. Moltres was already pulling off clothes.

 

“Do it or I’ll burn them off. Your choice,” she warned. Her preferences were obvious.

 

“In a mood are we, flame-brain?” they laughed, layers being pulled off achingly slow. Moltres sighed and let her own wings snap out with a roll of her shoulders. Flame-kissed and golden feathered appendages cast a glowing warmth on Candela even in the daylight.

 

“Shut your frozen trap.” 

 

“I’m not in the mood, you really should call Zapdos. He’ll be more accommodating,” Articuno cautioned.

 

“Let’s see if I can get you in that mood.”  Moltres crawled onto the table and pushed Articuno down against it. Frost coated where skin met metal, a cool laugh resounding from parted lips beneath her. “Don’t think I can?”

 

“I’m  _ nesting _ , so no, I don’t,” they challenged. She stroked along the front edge of one of the wings and it shuddered, little snowflakes falling from it. A laugh bubbled out of her.

 

“I think you’re already in the mood, Articuno,” she whispered, deft fingers threading through feathers, preening them carefully in ways a beak couldn’t. Articuno moaned, glaring back at Moltres.

 

“That’s just cheating,” they hissed accusingly.

 

“It works, so I won’t be stopping,” Moltres smiled and laid a kiss on their unmarked shoulder, burning it ever do gently. Just enough to mark the skin. Flesh heated, turned bright red, and she smiled, licking bare lips. She never did have the penchant for makeup Candela did. Lipstick always got in the way of her leaving marks like this. 

 

“At least you didn’t ruin the mark this time, now let me up,” they ordered.

 

“No,” she retorted, “you want this as badly as I do now. We’re fucking it out. As for the mark, I make no promises. You can renew it.”

 

“You’re being demanding,” Articuno accused, settling down. 

 

“You’re an asshole, Articuno. You can only blame yourself for being uncooperative,” she criticised. Her hands caressed the small feathers along the leading edge of the wing, a nice toasty warm compared to the cool breeze that whipped around them. She dipped down, following muscles, rubbing and righting ruffled feathers as she went before massaging where wing met back. Articuno crooned softly, melting against the table, eyes fluttering shut even as their hips rocked.

 

Moltres loved how sensitive their wings became when attached to a human body. It was as if because they were so fresh each time they became susceptible to loving touching and were as erogenous as any genitalia. Spark adored them. It was odd that one of the humans found themselves comfortable with such but he had asked for it from the two of them once. He spent hours stroking and preening both their wings, bringing them both more orgasms than they cared to admit. The affections he had received after were the kind for the history books.

 

The other wing thunked angrily against the balcony railing, demanding attention and Moltres laughed. “Eager little bird, aren’t you?”

 

“Listen you flaming- Oh!” Articuno choked on their words, moaning as fingers threaded through primaries, stroking the flesh underneath. They lifted their hips, trying to grind back against the heat of their lover to no avail. She was watching too keenly to let that happen. “Moltres!”

 

“Articuno?” she teased back, fingers teasing beneath secondaries now.

 

“What are you doing?” they hissed.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you until you beg for it, icey fledgling.” The only response she received was a quiet whimper and a thump from the other wing. “Not gonna beg yet, hm?” Her hands worked over where wing met back, slipping under, working the delicate flesh under the wing where it joined the back with cruel delight. A keening whine filled the air and ice flared out under Articuno. 

 

“Ngh- Molt-res!” they panted, “Please, fu- fuck-”

 

“Good enough,pretty,” she groaned out, “get ready to be melted.”

 

Fingertips seared red hot lines up quivering thighs and Articuno let out a soft sob, pulling their power inward to keep flesh cool and prevent burns from sinking too deep. They had done this together countless times with more bonded lovers than time remembered. Each body was different but some things about them never changed. The way their wings fluttered or their breath caught  _ just so _ in their throat, it was all the same.

 

“You’re gonna cum for me, sweet fledgling, as many times as you can stand,” she breathed across soft blue feathers before burying her face in them and tonguing the skin beneath. Both hand were working along a wing each and it was just  _ so much. _ Articuno sobbed, shaking with the pleasure running through their veins. They were going to cum, just a little more and-

 

“Mol- ah!” Orgasm hit so hard it hurt. As they came down their legs almost slipped out from under them and Moltres gripped both hips with searing-hot hands. 

 

“Steady, lover. I’ve got you. If your hips fall my hands stop, got it?”

 

“Yes, you flaming chicken. You like being a controlling bitch, just fuck me already,” they hissed back, pushing their ass up further and steadying themselves. 

 

“There we go. Now if only your demeanor would melt a little. Guess I have to work on that,” she crooned forebodingly. Articuno shuddered at the gentle and wet caresses to their entrance. Next time, Moltres would be at their mercy. For now, satiating Moltres came first, before the city below suffered. They couldn’t bear to look over the balcony and out at the skyline but they had no doubt Moltres was. 

 

The flame keeper had actually positioned Articuno in just the right direction to watch them squirm in front of skyline and it was glorious. Fingers slipped inside their lover and a single hand kneaded their ass.“Can I mark this up? Roast you proper?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“It gets kissed with a flame now or a whip later. Either way your bonded will hate me,” Moltres laughed. 

 

“Later and the whip,” Articuno offered, taking Moltres’s hand and pulling it around to their chest. “Fuck me and burn me. Satisfy your instinct and lust so we can get inside. I haven’t finished nesting.”

 

The fingers within Articuno moved viciously. It was obvious that Moltres was trying to arouse them as quickly as possible to make their orgasms ache and hurt. They didn’t ask for her to slow down. Instead the pleasure built, Moltres teasing their nipples and fingers roughly working away within them. It only took a few short minutes to have them so desperate they couldn’t even speak. Articuno whined, glaring at Moltres with one good eye. 

 

Then the sizzle of flesh was followed by heated pain and Articuno cried out. Moltres slowly worked a single finger over their chest, fingers inside thrusting fast. “Cum if you want, Frosty, but I’m not stopping until this is finished.”

 

Articuno was already tipping over the edge when she gave her warning. Without the fingers inside them Articuno likely would have collapsed. Instead they were held up while Candela’s legendary kept going. 

 

“Moltres, what do you, ah, need?!” They gasped out, shaking through the waves of sensation and aftershocks of that orgasm.

 

“Inside thighs, then make me cum, then- maybe, enough,” she breathed out. “Outside anyway. Enough flame. Enough-”

 

“Shh, pull out and let me roll over, flame brain,” Articuno grunted out, pushing at her wrists. Motres sat back and let them move, watching their frame shift and dance in front of the skyline. They sat, legs spread, waiting for Moltres. “C’mon, I’m waiting. Hurry before I slip inside.”

 

Moltres dived in, kissing Articuno while searing handprints on the inside of their thighs. She could feel the cold flesh underneath, kept safe by Articuno’s power, and left her hands there, moaning into the kiss. It was so hot that they had fine-tuned that enough to work on their bonded.

 

Articuno didn’t wait for permission. They reached a hand over and started stroking Moltres’s clit with icy fingers. They knew better than to try such a thing without the protection their abilities afforded. Moltres gripped her own thighs and spread them kneeling in front of Articuno.

 

“Good, chickadee,” they purred, rubbing faster. Moltres’s wings flapped and flames curled up into the air. She was so close, incredibly so to be that loose with her power. Articuno rubbed harder and licked their lips. “Your turn to cum for me, come now Moltres, surely you can get my hand wet? Even you can manage that...”

 

“Asshole-” She breathed as Articuno slipped in cold fingers from their other hand. It was like molten lava inside her. She threw her head back, body arched and cried out, cumming on Articuno’s hand. Articuno licked their lips, feeling those sopping wet walls clench around their digits.

 

Soft coughing pulled both sets of their eyes to the glass doors. Spark waved at them. 

 

“You’re attracting attention, enough that I was sent here.” He was laughing, giving them both pointed looks. “Inside, both of you, and Moltres, de-flame before you singe any of Candela’s things.”

 

Moltres had the good sense to de-flame before walking past Spark who rolled his eyes and started picking up clothes. Articuno moved slower and more tenderly. Although the burns were more superficial than anything else they still hurt. “Are you staying, Spark?”

 

“If you’ll both stick to the bed, myself and likely Zapdos will join you. You’ll have to de-nest a bit and make room. Can you do that?” He asked, looking at the frost beast.

 

“I will consider it,” they replied simply, leaving Spark to clean up all their clothes. By the time Spark had dropped everything in Candela’s hamper and returned the two were already snuggled in bed, nesting with just enough space for one more.

 

“What, no sex?” he teased and pulled off clothes. There was no way he was getting under that blanket with his clothes intact, he knew better. He slipped under the covers and was wrapped in wings. Articuno pulled him into a kiss and nuzzled against his neck. 

 

“Take care of my bonded when they awaken, human,” they ordered, grumbling against his warmth, Moltres chuckling.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and snuggle, Frosty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment. I promise you will receive no judgement here. Hell I wrote the damned thing!


End file.
